Just the way you are
by Numbah 175
Summary: It was the day. The day he was finally going to tell her how he felt. With a little help from Bruno Mars. K  with a kiss! WARNING: Major fluffitis!  Disclaimer: I don't own KND, or Bruno Mar's "Just the way you are." That's how the world works.


**I wrote this after hearing the song by Bruno Mars "Just the way you are". The song was so sweet; the story just came right out. I would suggest listening to the song near the end.**

Wally swallowed. This was the day. The say he would finally tell his special girl how he felt.

He looked around the room. It was the High School dance, and he was more nervous than when he got accepted into the TND.

Abby and Hoagie were in the corner, Hoagie going on and on to his girlfriend about his new invention. Rachel was holding onto Nigel's arm, glaring at Lizzie with daggers in her eyes. The only one that wasn't there was Kuki.

Wally banged his head on his hands. He was such an idiot, waiting too long. Before he had the guts to ask her to the dance, she and Ace were going together.

"Hey, lover boy." Wally turned around to see Abby and Hoagie, arm and arm. "Where's Kuki?"

"I don't know, with Ace or somethin." He shuffled his feet against the ground.

"I told you, if you don't want Ace to get Kuki, then you need to tell her today. She'll be here soon. Don't mess it up." She turned to speak to Fanny, who surprising had come with Patton.

Hoagie winked at Wally. "And don't forget those lines I told you. She'll fall for ya instantly!"

"Right." Wally's head shot up when he heard the gym doors open. As he turned to the door, his breath caught in his throat.

There she was, a thing of beauty. Her long green dress framed her slender legs and small waist perfectly, her violet eyes looking like stars. Her hair seemed to float across her shoulders, ending at her waist with a little curl.

Ace came up to her, bringing Wally back to Earth. Ace wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to his friends, the jocks from the football team, which Wally was a part of.

Wally turned to the DJ table. Time for the first part of his plan. He slipped a cd out from his jacket and handed it to the DJ. "Play this song next."

The DJ saw the title on the cd and smirked. "Sure thing." He stopped Wally from leaving. "Hey Wally. Go get Kuki."

"Thanks Numbah 35." Wally walked over to Kuki, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "Hi Kuki. You look- nice."

She turned to him, a smile on her face. "Thanks Wally. You look good too." The smile fell from her face as she looked at Ace.

Wally saw the look on her face. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

"Huh? No, there's no problem. It's just, Ace's nice and all, but I don't really like him." She turned her head away from he jocks. "I don't even remember why I said yes to him."

Wally cocked his head, going over the different things Hoagie had told him to say to her. "So, is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

"Huh?" Kuki looked confused at him. "It's not warm in here. Wally, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." _Screw the pick up lines! They've never worked for Hoagie anyways. _Wally tilted his head a bit. He could here the old song ending. "Kuki, would you like to dance?"

She gave him a genuine smile, something she saved only for her best friends. "Sure Wally."

As he led her out to the dance floor, Numbah 35 gave her a wink. "Okay party people, it's time to slow down a bit, so boys grab your special lady and bring her onto the dance floor."

Wally twirled Kuki around, bringing her into his arms as the intro played. She giggled, putting one hand on his shoulder and one hand in his. He placed a hand on her waist as the person started singing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day_

Wally gently brushed a piece of hair away from her face, sliding his hand down her cheek.

_Yeah I know, I know,  
When I compliment her she won't believe me.  
And its so, it's so,  
Sad to think she don't see what I see.  
But every time she asks me do I look okay;  
I say…_

Wally twirled her under his arm, bringing her in expertly. She rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled. Thank goodness that growth spurt came in a year or two ago. He was now a head or two taller than Kuki was.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile.  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are._

"So, where'd you learn how to dance like that?" She asked him.

"He shrugged his shoulders. "Mom made me take a dance class a year ago. Looks like it came in handy.

_Her lips, her lips,  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh,  
She hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day._

As he sang Wally picked her up and spun her around in a circle, her laugh echoing across the room. He set her down gently, but his arms didn't leave from around her waist. She brought her arms up and encircled his neck, looking him in the eyes.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change,  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.  
So don't even bother asking,  
If you look okay  
You know I say…_

Wally glanced over Kuki's shoulder to see Ace, glaring at him with fire in his eyes. Wally glared back as though telling him mentally, _back off. _Ace stomped off angrily, leaving the dance in a huff.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are._

Wally pulled Kuki in closer, resting his chin on her hair. She snuggled her head into his muscular chest, gently breathing in his scent.

_The way you are,  
The way you are.  
Girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are._

As the music slowed, Wally pulled back just a hint, pressing his forehead against Kuki's. Hesitantly, he pressed his lips against hers. To his surprise, she kissed him back happily. They broke the kiss a few second later, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you Kuki." It slipped out of his mouth before he could contain it. She blinked in surprise, but quickly got over it and kissed him again.

"I love you too."

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile;  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are._

**Wow, that was a lot fluffier than I thought it would be. Well, there's the story and I hope you like it.**

**For the readers of The Future is Here, don't worry I will post the next chapter soon. I've just got a bad case of writer's block and little time to write. **

**Please review, tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
